1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display panels for computers and in particular to a display panel mechanism for portable computers for adjusting height and viewing angle of a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels, especially flat panel displays, have been used to display text and figures generated during use of portable computers. In many portable computers the display panel has been integral with the computer frame. In other portable computers, to protect the front screen of the display panel from potential damage, the display panel has been folded or hinged against the computer frame to shield the screen when the portable computer is not in use. In addition to protecting the front screen of the display panel from abuse, the folding display mechanism permits limited adjustment of viewing angle. However, the hinged display panel has several drawbacks including inability to adjust the height of the display panel in relation to the computer frame. Additionally, many hinged display panels were not supported solidly at a single hinged axis to resist inadvertent movements.
For other applications such as larger non-portable computers, adjustment of the height and viewing angle has been facilitated by a display panel mounted on a pedestal or tilt stand. However the arm or tilt stand has been too bulky for portable applications and too expensive for many small portable computers.
Attempts have been made at providing ergonomically adjustable display panels which can be adjusted for each different operator and may be portable for a personal computer. The ergonomic needs of the operator have not been fully satisfied because adjusting mechanisms for portable computers are too bulky and expensive. Operators of portable personal computers thus have experienced eye fatigue and eye strain as well as back and neck fatigue because the display panel is anchored at a position uncomfortable to the operator. In addition, because the display panel is not adjustable in both height and viewing angle, glare from ambient lighting and screen reflections may cause viewing problems for the operator of a flat panel display of a portable personal computer.